


Date Night

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finally got something done, WOO, look at me go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Jaime was thrilled to say the least. Scarab? Not so much.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightstemplar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightstemplar/gifts), [missmartian369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmartian369/gifts).



It was Tuesday, which meant it was time for Jaime and Traci’s weekly tradition- play crappy card games and ridicule cheesy movies together.

Jaime had everything planned to a T. She was going to come over for dinner with his parents, they were going to go upstairs and play a game of Cards Against Humanity (offensive, he knew), and watch the funniest ‘horror’ movie of all time- Tucker and Dale Vs. Evil.

Jaime was thrilled to say the least. Scarab? Not so much.

Scarab wouldn’t consider himself jealous per se, but he wasn’t so fond of Traci.

Why?

Because he was, in fact, jealous.

Jaime’s mother was going all out for Traci’s arrival too- she had cooked a turkey, accompanied by mashed potatoes, rolls, green beans (etc.), and even though Traci had been over for dinner a billion times, his mom always tried to go bigger and bigger, each meal topping the last.

The first time she had come over, they had rice and rice only.

There was the doorbell.

Jaime sprinted to the door. He paused quickly, composing himself, before opening it.

“Hey,” she smiled. “Hey,” he replied, unmoving. “Are you going to let me in?”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.”

 _‘Genius, Jaime Reyes,’_ Scarab said. Jaime ignored him.

He moved out of the way, and she came in. “Mrs. Reyes!” she screamed. Jaime flinched at the sudden noise. “Why’re you looking for my mom?” Traci looked at him and giggled, “Because I like her better than you.”

 _‘That’s why you should break up with her,’_ Scarab suggested. “What? No. Don’t be ridiculous,” Jaime responded. Before Traci could say anything further, Jaime’s mom came scrambling down the stairs screaming, “Traci! Baby! I’m glad you’re home!”

Traci got enveloped in a tackle hug. “How are you?” Traci asked her, pulling away. “Good, how are you? How’s your mom? You haven’t been over in a while!”

“She’s good! And I’m good! Thanks for asking,” Traci answered, grabbing Jaime’s hand. She jokingly added, “I also think your son’s jealous of our blossoming relationship.”

“Not particularly, because she can’t do this,” Jaime turned and kissed Traci quickly without thinking. The problem? He was standing directly in front of his mother. “Jaime Reyes!” she screeched. Jaime regretted it in an instant. “I think I’ll finish setting the table.”

 _‘My point exactly, Jaime Reyes. All she does is get you into trouble. That’s why you two should… separate,’_ Scarab commented. “Okay, counterpoint: I like her,” Jaime remarked, putting the silverware on the table.

_‘She is not good for us.’_

“Your jealousy’s showing.”

_‘I’m not jealous, Jaime Reyes.’_

“Mom! Table’s set!” he called. Traci and his mother walked in the room and took their respective seats at the table. “Dad!”

A few minutes later, Jaime’s father waltzed into the kitchen and took a chair, then they prayed, and began eating dinner.

“And then the story went, ‘Because Bill Clinton never forgets a bitch’,” Traci said. Her eyes widened, and she quickly covered her mouth. It was evident that she didn’t mean to say it. She immediately tried to backtrack.

“I’m so so so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Reyes. I didn’t mean to curse-

“Traci, honey. It’s okay. It was a good joke,” Mrs. Reyes assured her. Traci, now embarrassed, took a bite of mashed potatoes.

_‘If you had made the same mistake, Jaime Reyes, you would not have been forgiven so easily.’_

‘Shut up,’ Jaime grumbled back. “Excuse me?” Jaime’s mother asked. “No, not you, Mom. I was talking to Scarab,” he told her, “Can I be excused?”

“Yes,” Jaime’s father said dismissively. He was clearly bored. Jaime got up quickly, washed his plate, and put it in the dishwasher. “I’ll be up in a minute,” Traci told him.

“Okay.”

_‘It appears I am not the only one who is jealous.’_

‘I’m not jealous of my girlfriend’s relationship with my mom,” Jaime responded.

There was a faint knocking on Jaime’s bedroom door, and Traci came in. “I love your family,” she said, sitting next to him on his bed. “So, Cards Against Humanity?”

“Heck, yeah.”

Jaime pulled out the deck, gave her cards and set the rest on the middle of the bed. Then, he picked up a black card and read it aloud, “Honey, Mommy and Daddy love you very much, but apparently Mommy loves [redacted] more than she loves Daddy.”

The two of them laughed before searching for a card. “I don’t think Scarab likes me very much,” Traci stated, setting down a card reading, ‘Lesbians.’

“He doesn’t,” Jaime replied, setting down a card saying, ‘This groovy new thing called LSD.’

“Well, it sucks he doesn’t like me, but I’m not going anyway anytime soon,” she kissed Jaime on the cheek, and he tried hard not to blush profusely. “Good. Because I love having you around. So does my mom, clearly.”

“Yeah,” she laughed, “Clearly.”

“Also, I win.”

Traci playfully shoved him.

“Mine was better.”

_‘She’s trying to take your win.’_

“Keep it to yourself, Scarab.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this anymore oop-  
> This is my part of the fic exchange with knightstemplar, and missmartian369 requested this on tumblr, that's why it's gifted to both of them. Check them out, they're the best!  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Jules' tumblr :) ](https://knightstemplars.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Taylor's tumblr :) ](https://missmartian369.tumblr.com/)


End file.
